


Demon!Shane and DarkAngel!Ryan Headcanons

by poetryofawriter



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angel!Ryan, Demon!Shane, M/M, buzzfeed unsolved - Freeform, darkangel!ryan, headcanons, ryan bergara - Freeform, shane madej - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetryofawriter/pseuds/poetryofawriter
Summary: Here is some demon!Shane and darkangel!Ryan headcanons. Dark angels are a creature that I have recently come across while reading and I thought this would be a pretty cool concept for Ryan. Enjoy! :)





	Demon!Shane and DarkAngel!Ryan Headcanons

_Demon!Shane_

\- he is a low ranking demon however he enjoys making people believe otherwise

\- well known among the high ranks for his elaborate pranking schemes and chaotic behaviour

\- when Shane walks into a location, the demons residing together all collectively sigh in agony as they know him and what he's about

\- has no problem tormenting other demons because they're pals and he knows they won't hurt them

\- however, if any threats were present to Ryan, Shane's eyes would turn black as a warning to those

\- speaking through the spirit box to see Ryan's reaction

\- he can see ghosts but doesn't acknowledge them, he finds them bothersome

\- unaware of Ryan's true form

\- rarely transforms into his entire being as taking the form of a human is more relaxing and fun

\- sometimes likes to break out the horns

\- sort of freaked out by humans when hearing Ryan talk about the gruesome murders some of them commit

\- although he doesn't like to admit it, Shane does feel insecure when he senses a greater, powerful entity in the location they are investigating

\- he doesn't want to hurt anyone, he's just there for a laugh

 

_DarkAngel!Ryan_

\- Dark Angels and their interactions with demonic entities are restricted to personal business only.

\- from this, Ryan knows Shane's true form but keeps it a secret as he was sent to Earth to kill him (exposing demon kind)

\- but this limitation quickly broke as he had grown to fondly of Shane

\- making the decision to not kill him, causes Ryan to be outcasted from his society

\- Dark angels are known to be quite cold and distant from outsiders so it was rare that Ryan had fallen for this man

\- Ryan's true form is completely different to his human form that he created for himself; 7 ft tall, grey, marble skin and huge black-feathered wings, eyes black with a hint of gold

\- Dark angels are heavily built, training in physical combat

\- after being cast out, Ryan took up sports as a way to make himself not feel weak

\- he admires Shane using his powers to protect him even though he doesn't need it

\- but he acts as if he does need Shane's protection

\- taking his human form, it was a hard time trying to get used to feeling emotions in the same capacity as human

\- being around Shane over the years has made him soft

\- when dark angels commit to something, they commit hard. Ryan has never committed anything more than his admiration for Shane


End file.
